Twin to the One and Only
by A.Pelosi
Summary: Bella isn't who she says she is. When Edward leaves, she goes back to her home, family, and school. Rated T to be save. Please read and review!
1. Life Shattered

**A/N: I'm back with another story. Sigh. I'm now a SENIOR in high school! YEAH!**

**Title: Twin to the One and Only...**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: None, for now :) ;) possibly Blaise Zabini**

**Crossover between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Summary: When Edward leaves, he doesn't know Bella's biggest secret, the fact that she is a witch and twin sister to Draco Malfoy. What will happen if she returns to Hogwarts and finds Edward there? Draco follows Voldemort, and Bella is also a loyal follower of Voldemort. In fact, all of the Malfoys are loyal to Voldemort in this story. Draco and Bella have the Dark Mark. Draco still must kill Dumbledore, but Bella helps him.**

**Note: In this story, Bella is pretending to be 17, but is really 16. Takes place in New Moon and Half-Blood Prince. Bella's been in Forks for a year.**

**Note 2: Bella will in no way or shape betray her family for Edward. She falls in love with Edward for real, he leaves her, and she moves on to continuously faithfully serve Voldemort. She WILL fall in love, a real love, for someone else that I will not reveal. It could be Blaise, or it could be Theodore Nott. It will be a Slytherin. BELLA IS EVIL IN THIS STORY! SO IS DRACO, AND THE REST OF THE MALFOYS!**

**Last Note: BELLA DID NOT FORGET ABOUT HER PAST IN CHAPTER I. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO! If you must know, when Bella knew Edward, she was considering betraying Voldemort a little, but when he left, it caused her to completely hate anything good and to throw herself completely at Voldemort's feet. She was angry enough to become extremely loyal to Voldemort to get rid of Dumbledore and Edward and everything, especially at Hogwarts.**

**Part I: Life Shattered**

**Prologue**

**Malfoy Manor, Amelie:**

_**"I'm sorry, Amelie, but for the good of the Dark Lord, I need you to spy on a couple of so-called vegetarian vampires," Lucius Malfoy said gently to his daughter Amelie Narcissa Malfoy. He also had a son known as Draco Lucius Malfoy. They were twins and both 16.**_

_**"But, Father, I don't want to spy on those righteous people! They do probably work for Dumbledore," whined the girl known as Amelie. She had blonde hair and pale grey eyes. Though she usually didn't admit it, she liked her father the best while her twin brother Draco was a mother's boy.**_

_**"Darling, do you want Potter to win?" asked Lucius in gentle voice only reserved for his family. He treated everyone else like there below him and his family.**_

_**"No," cried Amelie, alarmed by that possibility.**_

_**"Then, I'm afraid that is what you must do," ordered Lucius sternly, but gently.**_

_**"All right, Father," replied Amelie. "Will you please put on a glamour for me?" **_

_**"Yes," he replied and took out his wand. He chanted a cantation and Amelie's plantinum blonde hair turned into a brunette, her eyes a chocolate brown. "From now on, you will be known as Isabella Marie Swan, daughter to the chief of the town of Forks, WA. The glamour can be removed later. Y-"**_

_**Before Lucius could finish, Draco ran in and yelled, "Father, I-." He saw Amelie's changed appearence and put on a sneering face. The only people he ever showed his true gentle self to was his sister Amelie, and parents. **_

_**"Who is that girl?" he asked sneering. "Probably a Mudblood. What is a Mudblood doing in Malfoy Manor?"**_

_**Amelie could feel tears welling up into her eyes. Her brother never spoke to her that way. He was her best friend, her true companion. He was the only one who truly knew what she felt.**_ **_He was her true friend of the heart._**

_**Lucius flashed a glare and replied coldly, for he was very protective of his daughter, "Draco, that is no way to speak of your sister."**_

_**"Sister?" asked Draco, frowning. He squinted his eyes and they widened. Then he gasped. "Ame?" he asked, calling her by his pet name for her.**_

_**Amelie slowly nodded. Then, she ran to her brother and hugged him.**_

_**"What happened to you? I'm sorry I treated you that way. I didn't know it was you, Ame! Oh, I'm so sorry! Why is Ame like this, Father?" asked Draco.**_

_**"She has an important assignment from the Dark Lord. She is to go to Forks, WA, and spy on some vampires," said Lucius, slowly calming down at the interaction between his two children. Lucius fished into his pocket and handed Amelie a black snake bracelet.**_

_**"That will keep you safe for your stay, honey," he said. Amelie nodded and slipped the bracelet on.**_

* * *

_**Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy slowly watched Amelie leave their world to enter the Muggle World. They would truly miss Amelie, Draco especially.**_

* * *

_**Chapter I: The News**_

**_~Life is either a daring adventure or nothing._**

**_Helen Keller_**

**Isbella Marie Swan, Forks, WA:**

**It was a soft autumn day. The wind was blowing and the sun was shining. A girl of about 17 looked out a window and sighed. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan, and she had brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. Isabella, or Bella, as she preferred to be called, was waiting for her boyfriend of one year, Edward Cullen, to come. **

**She slowly gazed at the beautiful black snake bracelet that she wore around her wrist and never took off. That was the bracelet that bounded her to her secret, to her past. She never told anyone of her past. No one, not even Edward, forced her to tell why she never took that particular bracelet off. All Bella told them was that it was a gift from a relative. No one questioned why Bella would have a relative who would give her a black snake bracelet.**

**Her boyfriend, Edward, was distant ever since Bella's disastrous birthday party. She hoped he would forget about it and just move on.**

**Life had been a bliss with Edward in Forks. She truly loved him with all her heart.**

**However, Edward possessed a secret. He was actually a vampire. Bella didn't mind, though. That little detail was inconsequential to how she felt about him. She secretly even hoped that she could be changed into a vampire and be with Edward forever.**

**Suddenly, a silver Volvo pulled into the front driveway. It was Edward! Bella rushed to the front door to answer the door.**

**"Hi!" she said, smiling as she opened the door to Edward's handsome face.**

**"Bella, we need to walk and talk," said Edward grimly.**

**"Sure, what's up?" asked Bella, her smile slowly fading as she watch Edward's butterscotch eyes turn charcoal.**

**He took Bella into the woods and stopped. "Bella, we're leaving," he said abruptly.**

**"Leaving?" asked Bella. "When? I need to tell Charlie and schedule a convenient time to leave..." she babbled on and on. Charlie was her father.**

**"No, just my family and of course me. You're not allowed to come, naturally. I don't love you Bella. I never did. I only used you for a toy. We have to move on. Carlisle barely passes for 30, yet he is pushing for 33. We have to move on regardless," said Edward.**

**Bella could barely say anything.**

**"Do me a favor," he said.**

**"What?" whispered Bella.**

**"Keep out of danger, for Charlie's sake. Bye, Bella. You won't ever see me," he whispered and disappeared forever.**

**Bella fell down to her knees. How dare he leave her like that! How dare he! Her! Instead of feeling sad, she felt that a spark was pulled and caused anger in her. She just wanted Edward dead.**

**Bella ran for her life towards the house she had with Charlie. She went into her bedroom and closed her door. She dug through drawers until she came upon a wooden box with a large _M _carved ontop as well as several snake carvings. It was a coat of arms. She carefully sat down on her bed and fished out a small key from under her shirt. It was golden and Bella unclasped the clasp of her necklace and fitted the key through the keyhole. It unlocked to reveal a wooden stick lying on a piece of velvet as well as a letter of some sorts.**

**That wooden stick was a wand, since Bella was actually a witch. She already turned 16, and not what Edward believed to be 18.**

**She opened the letter and read:**

_**Dear Ame,**_

_**Good luck on your mission. First time Death Eater of the Dark Lord, and you're already gotten your first mission. I believe this is congratulations of some sorts. I've been begging Father to give me a mission of some sorts, though he hasn't given it to me yet. Wish me best of luck.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Draco**_

**Bella had read this letter many times. She missed her brother. She was actually Amelie Narcissa Malfoy, and twin sister to Draco Malfoy. She missed her brother dearly. He was her brother, companion, and closest in heart and soul. After Edward left, she lounged to go back to the Wizarding World, back to her mother and father, back to Hogwarts, her school, and most of all, back to Draco.**

**She wished for some sign to let her leave. She hated being Isabella Marie Swan, she hated Forks, she hated the Cullens, and most of all she hated Edward.**

**Suddenly, a large black owl swooped in and dropped a letter.**

**It was sealed with a M. Bella quickly opened it.**

**It read:**

_**Dear my dearest daughter Amelie,**_

_**We have just received, your mother and me, permission from the Dark Lord to let you come home. Reply and directly floo home. We miss you.**_

_**Your Father,**_

_**Lucius**_

**Bella eagerly grabbed parchment and a quill that she kept handy and scribbled:**

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I have eagerly awaited your message. I also miss you, Mother, and Draco. I will leave as soon as possible.**_

_**Amelie**_

**She sent it off with the owl. She grabbed her wand from the box, tucked the letter into her pants, and went to the fireplace. Bella didn't want anything Isabella owned. She quickly stepped in and yelled "Malfoy Manor!"**

**She dusted off her clothes and came straight into the drawing-room. Her mother was seated on the nearest couch, gossiping and chatting away with a few of her pureblood friends. When she noticed Bella, she ignored her, mostly because Bella didn't look like Narcissa's daughter, Amelie.**

**However, a woman dressed in a silk blue dress with wavy black hair and blue eyes said to Narcissa, "Cissy, who is this filthy girl?"**

**"No one important. If your looking for Lucius, he is in the first door down the hallway to the left," said Narcissa impatiently. Though Bella knew that this was for their reputation, she couldn't help but feel hurt.**

**"Who is she?" asked another woman.**

**"Just one of Lucius's people," waved Narcissa. She said no more. Bella walked slowly to the door down the hallway.**

**She knocked. **

**"Come in," called a voice.**

**Bella went in. She closed the door. Lucius saw her and rose, saying, "Ah, my daughter, you have returned. Good. Now stand still while I remove your glamour and Transfigure your clothes into something more proper."**

**"Sure," said Bella and she waited to get Transfigured into her regular self. She was glad to be home.**


	2. A New Day in the Life of Amelie

**Second chapter. Note: BELLA/AMELIE HAS NOT BEEN AT HOGWARTS YET! SHE WAS HOMESCHOOLED BEFORE BECAUSE LUCIUS AND NARCISSA WAS AFRAID THAT DUMBLEDORE WOULD TAKE THEIR DAUGHTER AWAY.**

**Chapter 2: A New Day in the Life of Amelie**

_We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, therefore, is not an act but a habit._

_**~Aristotle**_

**Bella waited for her father to turn her back to normal. Finally, after a tinkling sensation, she gazed in the closest mirror. She had platinum blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders in curls and these pale gray eyes. Her simple tank top and jeans turned into a beautiful pearl dress. She was wearing beautiful glass shoes.**

**"Go and see your mother," ordered Lucius, "she has been worried about you."**

**Amelie (Bella) nodded and left the room, slipping back into the drawing-room down the hall. When her mother Narcissa saw her now, she rose and motioned to her friends to rise as well.**

**"Ladies, this is my daughter Amelie Malfoy," she announced proudly. To Amelie, she said, "Darling, these are my friends. All pureblood and influential, of course." **

**Amelie saw them and curtsied in the politest manner. The ladies curtisied back. Narcissa screened Amelie's clothing and said, "My, you look very beautiful, my darling. I can now take you shopping and everything."**

**"Thank you, Mother," Amelie said politely, glad to be home. She curtsied again and went up the stairs and into her own room.**

**Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" called Amelie and a person slipped in.**

**Amelie put on a wide smile. It was Draco! Though she hated to admit, the one person she missed the most was Draco. **

**"Ame!" called Draco.**

**"Drake," Amelie said back and hugged her brother. She was excited to see her brother.**

**"Ame," said Draco breathlessly, "Father says you're to come to Hogwarts with me!"**

**"Really?" said Amelie excited. She had never been to Hogwarts; she had always been homeschooled.**

**"Really," confirmed Draco. **

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to skip Diagon Alley and all that stuff. We're going to the Hogwarts Express!**

**Amelie:**

**"Good bye, children," Lucius said to both Amelie and Draco. He hugged them each. "Amelie, take care of your brother. Draco, remember what the Dark Lord wants you to do. Amelie, if it is neccessary, help your brother," Lucius told them both.**

**"Yes, Father," they both chorused.**

**"Good," he said and nodded. Narcissa also hugged each of them.**

**"Will I be in Slytherin?" asked Amelie, worried. "I don't want to end up in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Imagine if they put me in Gryffindor. That righteous house doesn't even deserve to exist," cried Amelie.**

**"Don't worry, Ame. You're a Malfoy. We Malfoys _always _go to Slytherin," said Draco.**

**Amelie nodded. "Drake, I'm going to wander around, alright. I've never been on the Hogwarts Express and this'll be amazing," she told him.**

**Draco nodded absently and went to find his own friends. Amelie wandered around until she came to a compartment with three people. One had red hair and blue eyes. Another, a girl, had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. The last boy had black hair that covered his forehead and emerald green eyes. They were all wearing Muggle clothing, but looked friendly.**

**Amelie pushed the door open. "Hello, I'm Amelie," she told them. She dropped the Malfoy since it always gave fear. Amelie figured if they were who she suspected they were-a Weasley, Mudblood, Harry Potter-then she could be friendly to them and get information to help the Dark Lord. After all, the Dark Lord had given her a secret mission before she left for Hogwarts. Befriend Harry Potter, his sidekick, and the Mudblood on the Hogwarts Express for information. After the three opened up and told Amelie everything on the Hogwarts Express, she could go back to being Amelie Malfoy at Hogwarts.**

**"Ron Weasley," said the red-head.**

**"Hermione Granger," said the bushy brown-haired girl that Amelie suspected was a Mudblood.**

**"Harry Potter," said the boy Amelie guessed was Harry Potter.**

**"Are you the Harry Potter?" gushed Amelie, though she wished he didn't exist. He was the one that the Dark Lord hated the most.**

**"Yeah," said Harry.**

**"I've heard all about you from some few extra background reading books I got at Flourish and Blotts! We're going to be best friends, I know it! I come from a non-magical family. I was so excited when I received my letter," gushed Amelie, spitting out lies at she came up with them.**

**In her mind, she told Draco, since she could talk to him that way, as they were twins, _Draco, this is a warning. Do not come to Pothead's compartment. The Dark Lord told me to befriend them on the train. After we get off and I get Sorted, I get to be your sister, Amelie Malfoy again._**

**Draco said back, _OK, though I don't like this, the Dark Lord's bidding is priority. Just keep safe, Ame. You've had enough trouble for a lifetime._**

**"How come you are here?" asked Granger.**

**"I come from a non-magical family, so I got my letter late. I'm 16. You guys probably do not know what it is like to be from such a family," said Amelie.**

**"I do," said Granger quietly. "I, too, am Muggleborn. I got my letter when I was 11."**

**"Oh," said Amelie quietly.**

**They talked for hours. The three of them started opening up to Amelie. She was glad. They told her everything.**

* * *

**Hogwarts: I'm fastforwarding again! Amelie:**

**Hogwarts was amazing! Amelie was so excited to be here. She came to a person she recognized as Prof. McGonagall from the descriptions Draco had told her.**

**"Professor, I'm new. Where should I go?" asked Amelie.**

**Suddenly, Harry came up and said, "Professor, I know Amelie, and since she is Muggleborn, she'll probably be in Gryffindor. May I take her around and to the Gryffindor table?"**

**"That will not be necessary, Potter," said Prof. McGonagall sharply. To Amelie, she said, "You're on the list. I suggest you wait with the first years."**

**Amelie nodded and waited.**

**The list started with "Baddock, Malcolm." He became a Slytherin. **

**It went on and on until Prof. McGonagall called, "Malfoy, Amelie!"**

**Suddenly, whispers went up. "Another Malfoy?" asked one. Draco just looked smug.**

**The hat barely touched Amelie's head before it called, "Slytherin!" Relieved, Amelie ran to the Slytherin table and joined Draco. He patted her on the back.**

* * *

**Harry: I just HAD to put this in :):**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down on the Gryffindor table. From there, they waved at Amelie. She didn't wave back. Instead, she was focused intently on the Slytherin table.**

**"Look," murmured Ron. "She's probably just afraid of the Slytherin table, and afraid she'll end up there. Look at Malfoy. He's looking at Amelie intently and kind of coldly."**

**"Yeah," agreed Harry.**

**Professor McGonagall started off with "Baddock, Malcolm." He became a Slytherin.**

**They listened for Amelie's name, wondering what her last name was. After all, she didn't give them a last name at all. What they didn't expect was that a "Malfoy, Amelie," was their Amelie.**

**"Another Malfoy?" wondered Hermione. "I didn't know Malfoy had a sister."**

**"Look! It's Amelie," cried Ron. They watched, horrified, as Amelie responded to the name and stepped forward. The hat barely touched her head when it screamed "Slytherin!" They watched as she ran to the Slytherin table and joined her relative. Malfoy himself looked smug as he patted Amelie on the back.**

**They were bewildered. They had no idea that Amelie would lie to them. She was actually a Pureblood, yet lied. Not only that, she was a Malfoy. Kin to their most hated enemy.**


End file.
